The liquid crystal display (LCD) has various features in power-saving, low irradiation, slim weight, thinner volume, etc. For example, its in laptop has being broadly used. Currently, the large-scale LCD has been widely applied to personal computers (PC) to replace the traditional cathode ray tubes (CRT). Nevertheless, the development of the LCD still meets a bottleneck in the dynamic image.
The bottleneck is mainly that the chromatic gradations cannot be truly displayed, such as general visible images; Further, the color reproducibility of the display image is in aliasing while in high resolution. Therefore, how to solve the problem is an important issue for people skilled in the art.
The technology of hue-extension is the solution to the problem of unsatisfied saturation of color. It is applied to the digital image display field, more particularly to the thin film transistor LCD (TFT-LCD). The technology applied to TFT-LCD uses the principles of dithering and frame-rate-control (FRC), which cooperates with the vision synthesis and physiology of human being and adopt the technology of mixing color in the space to achieve the effect of hue-extension of vision of the human being.
Referring to FIG. 1A, which is a schematic view of a typical serial dithering system. The serial dithering system 1 is composed of a multimedia player 10, which includes a pattern generating unit 12. The pattern generating unit 12 has a processing unit 14, which is a video card (also called a graphics card) or a processor with a timing controller (T-CON) 16. The timing controller 16 has a pattern index system 18. Generally speaking, the processing unit 14 of the pattern generating unit 12 pre-processes the video data by a way of fixed-pattern and outputs the pre-processed video data to the timing controller 16. The pattern index system 18 of the timing controller 16 continuously proceeds the follow up procedures of the hue-extension in the display device.
Referring to FIG. 1B at the same time, which is a schematic view of a conventional pattern index system. The pattern index system 18 includes a data analysis unit 181, a pattern index table 182, and a data processing unit 183. The conventional dithering technology usually adopts a fixed pattern index table 182 (or said as a pattern table). The pattern index table 182 is directly inputted or burned into the timing controller 16 so as to be a basis for dithering images. The i bits of the video data pre-processed by way of the fixed-pattern are inputted into the data processing unit 181. According to the video data look it up in the fixed pattern index table 182 and then the operation of the data processing unit 183 is made to output for the determination of the j bits of dithering data. Wherein j is smaller than or equal to i.
In the conventional technique described above, at least two disadvantages for using the fixed pattern index table can be seen. The first disadvantage is that the reference value of an optimized pattern index is difficulty found out, and the second disadvantage is that, while the front of the processing unit 14 simultaneously operates in the way of the fixed-pattern, the hue-extension of the downstream display device connected in series may then appear the unpredictable miscellaneous lines. Hence conspicuous stepped-type lines are caused during that the images are gradually changed. The conflict phenomenon of the serial dithering system is seriously influence the quality of the images.